The placement of lighting in buildings is often given aesthetic considerations, besides the functional considerations of affording lighting to areas within a building. One way to achieve an aesthetically pleasing appearance for lighting fixtures is for the placement of the lighting fixture to be as unobtrusive as possible. That is, the lighting fixture appears to be integral and part of the ceiling or wall or floor in which it is placed. In the past, single hole panels that are molded and made of plaster of paris have been used to cover lamps but to appear as part of the wall or ceiling that they are in. The present invention extends this technique to panels having more than one hole which also allow for the placement of the lamps at a desired depth with respect to the holes in the panel.